


[Podfic] Rules are made to be broken

by EndlessStairway



Series: Rules are made to be broken [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Domestic Discipline, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), hair cutting, mild punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: [Podfic] Loki and Tony are in Asgard, and Loki needs a reminder that his family doesn't control him anymore - Tony does.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Rules are made to be broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124546
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules are made to be broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180734) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 
  * Inspired by [July Prompt 2020: Corona Creativity!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014925) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> Thanks to Zaniida for posting a challenge to create something new and unfamiliar - here it is! My first ever attempt at a Podfic. Let me know if you all like it and want me to continue. I had fun making it and it's always enjoyable to stretch my creative muscles and try something new.

[EndlessStairway](https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525) · [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525/chapter-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I am having fun with this, somehow it's less horrifying to hear my own voice reading my story than it is to hear someone else reading it (maybe because I can pretend I am just reading to myself). I will do chapter 3 as well, which is a natural finishing point, seeing as I started a podfic of a story I haven't actually finished writing yet *headdesk*

[EndlessStairway](https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525) · [Rules are Made to be Broken - Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525/chapter-2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well reading the sexy parts is actually really fun and enjoyable! I thought it would be embarrassing but apparently I am shameless. So I hope you all enjoy! Apologies if you can hear fireworks in the background, 4th of July is starting early here :)

[EndlessStairway](https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525) · [Rules are made to be broken - Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525/rules-are-made-to-be-broken-chapter-3)


End file.
